1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to electronics and, in particular, to AC/DC and AC/AC conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
AC powered converters increasingly require Power Factor Correction (PFC) for system efficiency and to conform to mandates. Power converters generally require an extra stage of power conversion to achieve near-unity Power Factor. There is a need for simple, efficient AC input power converters with near-ideal Power Factor that can replace physically larger and more costly two-stage converters.